Serveur Fenrir
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. Il était un des 20 serveurs activés lors de la sortie de FFXI au Japon. Numéro d'ID: 06 Date d'Activation: May 16, 2002 Histoire dans les séries FF Fenrir is an uncommon Summon in the Final Fantasy series, appearing only in Final Fantasy VI, IX, XI. It has lacked a consistant association, appearing once as a status-afflicting/endowing Summon and once as a dual Earth/Wind-Element Summon. He appeared as a standard dark gray wolf (FFVI) or an ornate violet, gray, and buffy colored wolf with black, gray, and red horns, and spiral patterns depicted in his fur (FFIX). His eyes have been yellow (FFVI) or red (FFVI,IX). For his appearance in FFXI, see Fenrir. He appeared howling over a standard white moon in FFVI and howling under Gaia's red moon in FFIX. In FFIX, it appeared atop a giant stone head with a large jaw, horns, and green glowing eyes which emerged out of the ground.. This head would cause a giant earthen fist to emerge from the ground beneath the enemy and smash them high into the sky. * In FFVI, Fenrir's Magicite remains were obtained after Phunbaba retreated during the first battle with the green giant at the ruined village of Mobliz. * In FFIX, he was located in the Sapphire gemstone and was obtained when Eiko joined the party at the Conde Petie Mountain Path on the Outer Continent. * In FFXI, he is a Terrestrial Avatar, the Guardian of the Moon, obtained from the Full Moon Fountain beneath Windurst on the Mindartia Continent. He plays a significant role in the Zilart Windurst Nation Missions and a minor role in the Chains of Promathia storyline, where he gives Esha'ntarl a vital piece of information to help combat Promathia and the Emptiness. While not an outright ally to the Five Races (especially for his imprisonment by the Tarutaru), he is the wisest of the Avatars, having knowledge of the future. Though pessimistic, believing in fate over free will, he will help the Five Races when they show enough determination in spite of his fatalistic decrees. He has been used as an ad-hoc Dark-element Avatar until the Celestial Avatar of Darkness, Odin, could be implemented. Moves: "Moon Song"- endows Image (2) status on all allies (FF6) "Terrestrial Rage"- Earth-element attack on all enemies (FF9) default "Millennial Decay"- Wind-element attack on all enemies (FF9) when equippied with Maiden's Prayer, an accessory "Howling Moon"- deals powerful Dark-element damage to all enemies (FF11) "Moonlit Charge"- inflicts Blind status on 1 enemy (FF11) "Crescent Fang"- inflicts Paralyze status on 1 enemy (FF11) "Lunar Roar"- removes 2 beneficial statuses from all enemies (FF11) "Lunar Cry"- reduces the enemy's Accuracy and Evasion by amounts which vary depending on the moon phase (Accuracy is lowered more the closer the Moon is to being full and lowered less the closer the Moon is to being new. Evasion is lowered more the closer the moon is to being new and lowered less the Moon is to being full) (FF11) "Ecliptic Howl"- boosts Accuracy & Evasion for all allies by amounts which vary depending on the moon phase (Accuracy is increased more the closer the Moon is to being full and increased less the closer the Moon is to being new. Evasion is increased more the closer the moon is to being new and increased less the Moon is to being full) (FF11) "Ecliptic Growl"- boosts the 7 primary stats for all allies for 3 minutes by amounts which vary depending on the moon phase (STR, VIT, DEX are increased more the closer the Moon is to being full and increased less the closer the Moon is to being new. AGI, INT, MND, CHR are increased more the closer the Moon is to being new and increased less the closer the Moon is to being full) (FF11) "Eclipse Bite"- deals a 3-hit physical attack on the enemy (FF11) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers MP+30% Level Up Bonus Teaches Warp, X-Zone, Stop * In FF9, his attack strength was related to the number of Sapphires in the cast's inventory. The Sapphire also taught everyone the High Tide trait (Trance bar fills up faster). The Maiden's Prayer item also taught all characters the Auto-Regen trait. Historique In Norse mythology, Fenrir (Fenrisulfr, Fenris) was a gigantic wolf, the offspring of the trickster god Loki and the giantess Angerboda (Angrboða). Fenrir was a wolf that grew stronger with each passing day. Fenrir's siblings are Jormungand and Hel. With those two having been exiled to remote regions, it was decided to keep Fenrir in Asgard. They tested out various chains on Fenrir to see if there was something to hold the mighty beast. First they tried Lœðingr (chains of iron), but they failed. Then they tried Drómi (chains of iron twice as strong as the first), but they failed too. Odin had Dwarves forge Gleipnir (Norse for "entangler"), a set of bonds resembling a silk ribbon made from the sound of a cat's footfall, a bear's nerves, thr roots of a mountain, facial hair from a woman, fish's breath, and bird spit. Fenrir had made a game out of this "see if you can break the chains" activity, so the Æsir (Norse gods) lured him to an island, Lyngvi in Lake Ámsvartnir, where they challenged him to break Gleipnir. Fenrir suspected some deception was up, so he said he would only allow himself to be bound if one of the gods places their hand in his mouth during the binding. With no god stepping forward to do this, Tyr (the god of war) volunteered. When Fenrir found he could not break the chains, he bit off Tyr's hand. Fenrir was to remain bound on that island until the end of the world. At Ragnarok, Fenrir is fated to break free from his fetters and fight with Odin. Odin will lose the battle and be devoured by Fenrir, but Odin's son Vidar (Viðarr) will kill the wolf. Fenrir has 2 offspring: Hati and Skoll. Hati would chase the Moon (Mani) around the sky, trying to devour it. Skoll would chase the Sun (Sol) around the sky, trying to devour it. Fenrir is also the name of a moon of Saturn discovered on May 4, 2005. It is a small moon, only 4km in diameter. catégorie:Serveurs